


Mabari Crunch

by Artemis1000



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Dogs, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: “He’s a flea-ridden beast.” Morrigan let a heartbeat pass for effect but Neria could read in her facial expression that the punchline was still to come. “And he chewed up my boots.”It's a cold, stormy night and the Warden was determined to spend it with both her favorite person, Morrigan, and her favorite dog. It would just take some convincing!





	Mabari Crunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> I love the cutscenes with Morrigan and Dog, with her making such a big fuss about not liking dogs only to be won over anyway. Just had to play with that some more when you requested both Morrigan/Warden and Warden with Dog.

When she grew up in the Circle, Neria Surana had always dreamed of having a dog of her own.

For once, reality proved every bit as perfect as she had imagined, just with more slobbery wakeup calls and her favorite feathery robes becoming Barkspawn’s favorite dog bed.

Nothing could be perfectly perfect.

Speaking of things not perfectly perfect, there was just one problem…

“Oh come on, Morrigan! It’s cold outside!” There was a distinct wheedling undertone to Neria’s voice now and she was only half a step away from making her eyes go wide and pleading.

Morrigan huddled deeper into the cocoon of blankets they were sharing and shot Neria an unimpressed look over the rim of her bowl of steaming hot soup, arched brows and everything. “That’s why the dog is sleeping in your tent.”

Neria harrumphed. Okay. Now she was just asking for it. She widened her eyes a little. “But…”

“He’s a flea-ridden beast.” Morrigan let a heartbeat pass for effect but Neria could read in her facial expression that the punchline was still to come. “And he chewed up my boots.”

“Because he loves you!” Neria retorted without missing a beat. She did it in her best chirpy optimistic Warden voice, too; the one she reserved for reassuring hopeless farmers and militia that yes, of course they would beat the darkspawn, the Blight was as good as over already _. Trust me_ , that voice said, _I know what I’m doing_.

Morrigan’s lips twitched before she set her face back into a scowl. “I find that unlikely.”

A pout started to form on Neria’s lips. Alright. Maybe the chirpy Warden voice worked better on people who didn’t know it for the ruse it was. “But it’s still cold outside. And my tent’s fine but I’m not in there. He would be all alone. He could get scared if there’s a thunderstorm!”

Morrigan’s scowl deepened.

Neria bit down on her bottom lip to fight back her smile. Wait for it, Neria told herself and went back to sipping her own soup. Wait for it.

“He has _fleas_ , Neria.”

“He does not!” Soup all gone, she put down her bowl and tucked a stray piece of hair behind a pointy ear… and then she amped up the pleading eyes. “He hasn’t had fleas since Lothering.”

Morrigan kept herself busy eating.

“I know you asked Bella for the recipe for Double-Baked Mabari Crunches,” Neria added slyly.

Morrigan’s eyes turned heated and she opened her mouth, undoubtedly to deny everything, but then she just put her bowl down on top of Neria’s and crossed her arms. “If I see even one flea I’m freezing both of you to the spot.”

Neria finally permitted the grin to light up her entire face. “It’s a deal!” she agreed, chirpiness not faked at all this time, and sealed it with a kiss before Morrigan could change her mind.

With Neria’s hands framing her face and Neria’s tongue playing with hers, Morrigan didn’t seem displeased at all with her decision.

Once she could tear herself away from her lips, Neria leaned towards the entrance of Morrigan’s small tent and opened the flap, which had been tied shut against the rain and wind. She whistled.

A moment later, a very happy Mabari bounded into their warm and cozy tent.

A dripping wet Mabari, who had obviously been waiting just outside their tent to be allowed in.

Who now placed himself in the middle of the tent, right in front of Morrigan…

“Oh no…! Don’t you dare, you beast!”

…and shook himself, sending water droplets flying every which way.

Neria’s snickers drowned out even Morrigan’s growls and the first rumbles of thunder.


End file.
